(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator pedal system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an accelerator pedal system that warns a driver when a vehicle speed exceeds a preselected speed by producing a change in reaction force of the accelerator pedal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical accelerator pedal system applies a reaction force to an accelerator pedal by elastic force of an elastic member when a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined speed. The reaction force is controlled by a plurality of elastic members in quantized increments, so it is not controlled in detail.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.